Counting Stars
by Red0313
Summary: Mulder takes Scully out for Valentine's Day. What will happen?


This is a V-day FanFiction. It's set around season six. Uhh... Sorry it's not on V-day, but I've been hard at work. Anyway, no copy right intended. I hope you enjoy!

I've been sitting here for a few minutes, staring at Scully. Today is Valentines Day, and I will be damned if I spend it alone... again. I am trying to gage her mood. If there's one thing I've learned about Scully, is that when you want something, you must wait until she is completely at ease. If she has anything else going on, forget about it. So, I was going to go in for the kill. What did I have to lose anyway?

"Mulder, is there something going on you want to talk to me about," she interrupts my train of thought.

"Why would you think that, Scully," I quiz her.

She pulls off her glasses and calls me out. "Mulder, you've been staring at me for the past ten minutes."

"Oh, well, I was just day dreaming," I try to explain.

"Okay, fine. But, you better finish that paperwork before five. I don't want to be here any later than necessary."

"Oh yeah, do you have a hot date," I ask shakily. I send a silent prayer, hoping she doesn't.

"I haven't had a date in five years, Mulder."

Alright this was my chance. She was a bit annoyed, but I bring that out in her. Its something I've always secretly enjoyed.

"Well, would you like to go out tonight. It is Valentine's Day and all," I ask with hope.

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot. Are you trying to set me up with someone? Because you know how I feel about blind dates," she warns.

"No, Scully, I was hoping you would go with me," I said, crushed.

"Mulder, you hate Valentines Day," she called out.

"Yeah, but if I am with the right partner, I don't see why I would hate it. Besides I just hate Valentines Day because of the high expectations and the excuse of showing her you care one day of the year. It's almost insulting," I stated.

"Alright, I'll accept. What do you have planned," she questioned me.

"Well, honestly, I didn't think I would get this far," I admitted. She giggled back and I felt accomplished.

"Well, what should I wear," she asked.

"Scully, your birthday suit would be just fine," I joked. And with that a pen hit me square in the forehead.

"Hey, I was only kidding, partially," I defended. "How about a little black number. I'm sure you'll look great in anything," I tried to get a blush out of her. And by the way, it worked.

"Okay, I think I can manage that, Mulder. Say seven o'clock?"

"Seven sounds like the perfect time."

The rest of the day flew by, and after work I had to run out and rent a tux. I didn't want one of my usual work suits, because I wanted to make this night special.

I pulled up to Scully's apartment at six forty-five, moderately proud of myself for my impeccable timing. I bought her a single red rose, knowing that she is a simple girl and would rather quality than quantity.

Straightening my tie, I walk up the stairs and make my way to her door. I am nervous as hell, and I know it is obvious. She's going to notice immediately.

I knock hoping that I didn't over dress. The door opens and I literally lose my breath. Scully stood there in a lace black dress that hit just above her knees with long sleeves, and she showed more of her chest than usual. But I wasn't going to complain. Her make up was subtle, just as always. She switched out her professional red lipstick for a pouty pink, and I just wanted to kiss them right then and there. Her hair was pinned up with errant strands falling down to frame her face. She was perfect.

"Mulder..." she called.

"Scully, you look... perfect," I blushed.

"Thank you, Mulder. You look great too."

"Oh, I got this for you," I pull out the rose from behind my back. She smiles a beautiful smile and I pat myself on the back for it. After putting the rose in water, she puts on her coat.

"Alright, are you ready to head out," she asks.

"I was born ready, Scully," I joke.

"Alright then, let's do this," she says grabbing my arm I offer her.

We get to the Italian restaurant and the host asks me for my name. He takes a look at Scully and I shoot him a warning glare. He brings us back to a secluded table with a candle. So far this night was going absolutely perfect.

The waiter came and Scully and I both ordered wine. When the wine came we ordered our food. I was surprised when Scully went for the pasta instead of a salad, and I let her know. She swatted at me playfully.

"This is really a beautiful place, Mulder, I am glad I agreed to come out tonight," she admitted.

"Yeah, it is. I am glad you agreed too. It certainly beats sitting at home alone again for the tenth year in a row," I joked.

"You've got that right," she shot back.

"I appreciate this, Mulder, I just want you to know that," she admitted.

"Scully, I am just thrilled you're here. That's enough for me."

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand across the table.

Just then the waiter brought our food over and we broke apart. After he left, we both dug in, not saying a word for a few minutes.

"How's your pasta, Scully," I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's fantastic. How's your food?"

"It's great. I have to give myself a high-five for this place. Do you want a bite of my food, Scully?"

She smiled and reached across to pick at my plate. I did the same in turn.

"Wow, great choice, Mulder. I have to give this one to you," she praised me.

"Thanks, Scully. I do what I can."

"Well, this time it was more than enough."

We smiled at each other and finished our meals. After dinner, we were both stuffed and had to decline dessert. I paid the check, even after Scully insisted on paying for her half. But, I told her I took her out and I didn't intend on making her pay. She gave me a smile full of affection, and that was enough for me.

Sadly it was time for me to take Scully home. We had just pulled up outside her apartment, and I felt the energy in the air grow thick. I wasn't sure what had changed, but I felt it. I wonder if she did too.

"Mulder, do you want to come inside. I'm not quite ready for bed. Maybe we can watch a movie," she looked into my soul.

"I'd love to, Scully."

And so we went up to her apartment, and I was thrilled. I thought the night was over, and boy am I glad I was wrong.

We made it to her apartment and she let us in. As soon as I walked in, I felt right at home and breathed in the vanilla candles she had placed all over the room. Scully had a thing for candles, which I thought was weird, but I more than welcomed it.

"Make yourself at home, Mulder, I am just going to take these heels and dress off. I'll be right out."

I had a few dirty jokes, but I kept them to myself. "Okay, Scully. Take your time."

After she went into the bedroom to change, I made my way to the kitchen to make us some tea.

When the tea began to boil, I grabbed two mugs, and put the tea bags inside them. I added the hot water and enough sugar for Scully's liking. Just as I was putting some cream in mine, I felt Scully walk out of the room.

"Oh, thanks, Mulder. I could have done that for us."

"That's okay, I was just making myself at home."

I looked at her and her face was washed. She had absolutely no make-up on, and she was gorgeous. Her mole was showing, which I loved. It was always a shame she covered that up. She was in her fluffy robe and her pink fluffy slippers. It was kind of funny that Scully work fluffy pink slippers, because she's no where near girly enough for pink. But, I guess that's a side of Scully I haven't met.

"I like this look, Scully," I commented. She blushed but shook it off.

"Thanks, Mulder. Let's go in the living room and watch some television."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

We padded into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Scully immediately cuddled into my side, and I wrapped an arm around her. She actually gave me the remote and let me choose the channel. I was impressed. I choose I love Lucy, for whatever reason.

"Oh, I haven't seen this in forever. I used to love this show growing up," Scully said surprised.

"Yeah, my mom used to watch it all the time," I said, remembering the good old days.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than Leave it to Beaver. That show was horrible, Mulder."

We both laughed at her joke and watched Lucy on the television. Watching TV with Scully was so domestic that I sighed with content.

"This is nice, Mulder," she sighed.

"I agree."

And those were the last words Scully spoke before she passed out. I let her rest on me for a while, until I Love Lucy was over. I then picked Scully up and carried her to bed. I felt her move a little but then she snuggled in closer. When I made it to her room, I shouldered the door open, and laid her on her bed. I pulled her slippers off and put the blanket over her.

"Mulder, are you going home," she slurred.

"I think so, Scully."

"That's silly, Mulder. It's late and cold outside. Just come lay down with me, and you can leave in the morning," she offered

"Are you sure, because I can take the couch."

"You can do what you want, Mulder," she said, annoyed.

"I know, but I just want to give you your space."

"Mulder," she said, sitting up. "You haven't given me space for six years. Why are you going to start now?"

"Because now I finally have my head out of my ass, and I don't want to screw things up with us," I said, hoping I wasn't over stepping the boundaries. "I am just trying to be a gentleman, Scully."

"I get that, but I offered, so here is your chance. I know you respect me, and I wouldn't invite you into my bed if I felt it would jeopardize anything."

"Alright, but don't you dare try holding this one against me," I teased.

"Mulder, just get into bed," she said, exhausted.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Scully," I jumped into bed.

"No, I have to tell you three or four times, and then explain myself. You're more complicated than a girl, Mulder."

"You're not wrong, Scully."

"Of course not, Mulder, I am always right."

"Well, except that one time," I joked.

"You are about to spend the night on the couch," she shot back.

"Sorry, I will shut up now," I said, throwing an arm over her. "Is this okay, Scully. I am not pushing my luck, am I?"

"No, Mulder, that's perfectly fine," she snuggled into me. "Thank you for the best Valentine's Day in ten years."

"Right back at you, partner."

And with that, we both fell asleep, finally content on Valentine's Day. That was the day we crossed that line. Now, we are a couple and I couldn't be happier. I guarantee I have never been more proud of one of my risky decisions. And, I am sure, if you ask Scully, she would agree with you too. I've never seen her glow like she does now. Who knew that I was enough for her? Not me.

The end!

Red


End file.
